Corpse Party: the Dark Files
by demjellyrolls
Summary: [A smattering of Corpse Party smut and macabrey] - that's now a word, deal with it. Just as it says. It's a series of stories that will contain the lemony goodness of smut and the blood, gore and macabery that makes cp so great. Will contain loads of pairings. YoshikixAyumi, MorishigexMayu, MorishigexEmi!, KizamixTohko!, KizamixMitsuki!, and many more weird pairings. So enjoy.


**Corpse Party: the Dark Files. **

**Ch. 1: Frustrations.**

((This is a collection of cp stories filled with smut and gore. The first one involves Yoshiki and Ayumi, and it takes place in the last chapter after Yoshiki and Ayumi reunite with Naomi and Satoshi.))

_Yoshiki is beginning to find Ayumi's constant focus on Satoshi very irritating. If only he could do something that could allow Ayumi to notice him, to understand his feelings. While resting in the infirmary though, he finds an odd darkness taking control of his mind, the last thing he wants to do is pose a threat to her. But this darkness felt far more effective than the Darkening could ever be._

Ayumi staggered closely behind Yoshiki, letting out the occasional grunt of exhaustion. They had barely escaped that encounter with the anatomical model in the science lab and then there was the moment they witnessed Sachiko reliving her death in the stairwell. Not to mention the incident with that Naho spirit and the fetus statue she had left behind. Both were beyond their breaking point, Yoshiki paused in mid stride and rubbed his temple trying to alleviate some of the stress. His head was aching, like it was going to explode; the dizzy feeling and nausea didn't help either. The air around him felt stagnant and heavy. Ayumi tugged at his jacket with a whine.

"Kishinuma-kun, can we stop and rest?"

"H-huh?" He was broken away from his unbearable headache and turned his attention to her.

"It's well deserved. This place is having a great effect on us, and you don't look so good. You seem to be in pretty bad shape."

He nodded weakly. "Yeah, there are beds in the infirmary. We should take a breather, I'm not sure why but my head is killing me."

"I'm not too sure either, but I feel an immense and dark force around you, not like the Darkening as Yuki-Chan described. Try and fight it as best you can, I hate it here too but, we'll get out of here soon, with the rest of our friends." There was hope in her voice as she spoke. He nodded again with a weak smile, Ayumi did have a gift like her sister, he was just glad no spirit had taken over her body again.

"I'm not going to let any dark force get a hold of me, no need to worry. I'm fighting whatever this is, believe me. For now, let's just get some rest."

She lowered her head. "If we go to the infirmary though, that means passing…. Suzumoto." She paused as tears formed in her eyes

"I won't let you look. In fact, we'll find a way to avoid passing that area." He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of seeing what had become of Mayu. Like a bug against a windshield, that's what her body was like splattered against that wall. There was no way he'd let either of them see that again.

"Okay." She sniffled a bit and whispered Mayu's name.

Yoshiki pushed open the doors to the infirmary, glad to have finally got there and having successfully avoided looking at Mayu's spattered corpse again. Ayumi was about to rush in when a thick air rushed at them from the entrance way. Yoshiki felt a wave of new pain rush through his head and he stumbled back a bit.

"I don't like the feeling of this." She trembled. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just a bit more tired than I thought." He leaned against the doorway. "But we don't have many more options do we? Damn."

She nodded in agreement with a sigh. "Yeah, you're right we don't. We should get to those beds, you look pretty pale. I hope Mochida-kun is holding up as well."

He grunted audibly at the mention of his best friend as the two entered the room. He kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the bed at the far end. She too removed her shoes and sat on the bed next to him. Going farther into the room and lying down on the bed didn't help much, in fact it made it worse. In this room, he felt as though he was going to vomit, the nausea waving over him with its full effects as room spun around him.

"Here's my handkerchief, you're breaking out in a sweat. Oh, please hang in there." He blinked as he heard her voice then reached up in a robotic fashion and took the fabric from her hand, dabbing at his face. "I wonder if Mochida-kun found his sister yet. I hope she's okay." She pulled something out of her pocket. "I can't believe I forgot to give Nakashima-San's name tag and paper scrap back to her. Guess I was just happy to see them both."

Yoshiki grunted and cringed in pain as he felt a sudden rage boil within him. "You were happy to see Satoshi!" He growled in agony. His eyes widened immediately after the words escaped his lips and he put a hand over his mouth. Why would he even say such a selfish thing? He opened his mouth to apologize but no words escaped, instead all the came forth was a couple of choked breaths and gasps as if something was preventing him from speaking, he couldn't make amends.

"I-Of course I was. I was happy to see them both. Weren't you?"

Again he couldn't speak. He felt gripped by an unseen force that was suppressing his urge to apologize for his outburst. Suddenly, he felt an intense rage wash over him; he wanted to make her shut up, about Satoshi, most importantly.

"Kishinuma-kun, weren't you happy to see them?" She reached for him but immediately pulled away. "I don't like this. This aura coming from you is not right, please fight it."

"Fight what?! Fight back my own feelings?! I'm tired of that shit!" The sudden outburst made Ayumi wince.

"Wh-what are you talking about? What feelings? I was just glad to see them alive and well. I thought you would be too."

"Right! You were so happy to see Nakashima! What was that you said?! 'Don't get close to Mochida-kun!' as if Satoshi was a possession of yours?! Yeah, you were ecstatic!" The tone he used when he mimicked her sounded almost demonic. She inched father away from him.

"I-. Yes that was horrible to say. I really feel bad about that but-."

"It killed you to see him with her! And you knew that you were just stuck with me! And you hated that!" He sneered then immediately, with a grunt of pain, he curled up in a ball and grabbed his head pulling at his bleach blond hair as thoughts raced through his head. 'What am I doing? What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like a complete asshole?'

"No! No! I don't hate you!" Her voice shook as she trembled with fear. "I was just glad to see them. I'm worried about them though, I just want them to find Yuka."

"Like you give a flying fuck about Yuka! It just bothers you that Nakashima's alone with him, admit it, you don't know what they could be doing together and you don't want that! You want her to stay away from him; in fact YOU would rather be with him! ADMIT IT! You don't give two shits about whether they find Yuka or not, all you know is that they're alone together and it bothers you doesn't it?!" His mocking continued as he lost all control of his voice. "So what am I to you?! After all I've done for you! AM I JUST A TOY?! You ungrateful whore!" Yoshiki clenched his teeth in an attempt to prevent himself from talking. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I would never-I can't believe those words came out of my mouth.' He clenched his fist. 'Goddamn it. Stop!'

"Of course I care about Yuka, I don't want anything to happen to her! Stop, this Kishinuma! I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice cracked as she began sobbing. "All I want is Mochida and the others to be safe."

"ALL YOU WANT IS MOCHIDA! He can't be that great! Did you fuck him or something?!"

"What?! No! Why would you even say that?! What kind of sick question is that?!" It was sick, and he officially hated himself for those words escaping his mouth. "Mochida is my friend; I care for his wellbeing, just as I do for you. I wish you would fight this. Please, Kishinuma snap out of it…. Please." She begged.

"But you want him to be more than that!" He growled, and then he spun around facing her. She was paralyzed with pure terror as she laid her eyes on the contorted snarl that stared right back at her, his eyes had a blood red glint in them. "That's all I hear from you! Mochida! Mochida! MOCHIDA! What about me?! What about my feelings?! You never once stopped to notice how I feel about you! Did you?!"

She shook frozen in place. "Okay! Okay! I'll stop talking about Mochida, just please stop!"

"GAHH!" He shook violently and grabbed his head as a dark energy seeped from his body, it hurt terribly. He was now aware that something had a hold on him and was playing on and toying with his sexual frustrations and his feelings toward Ayumi. He tried to tell her to get away from him but he was losing control rapidly. There was a long pause accompanied by complete silence, save for Ayumi's frantic breathing.

"Wh-what are your feelings? Wh-what do you feel about me?" She asked shakily, trying to appeal to him in order to hopefully rectify the situation.

"What do I feel you ask? Well….. I fucking love you. And do you care?!"

"Oh…" She was taken aback by the rather odd confession. "Of course I care. I'm sorry, I didn't know." There was another long pause and she sniffed reaching toward him, but she paused. She wasn't out of the woods yet. She shivered at the sound of abnormal laughter emanating from Yoshiki, whose head was lowered facing the bed, no longer facing her.

"You haven't been with Satoshi, or anyone for that matter. You're still a virgin aren't you?"

"Th-that's a rather inappropriate question Kishinuma." The question didn't even sound like something he would ask. Ever.

"Shinozaki…" He lifted his head, a twisted smirk present on his face. "Come here."

She pulled away her outstretched hand. "Kishinuma….. No…. This isn't like you."

"I didn't ask you. I told you to come here."

She trembled, "What are you going to do?"

"Why don't you just lie down on the bed and find out."

She shook her head vigorously and got up off the bed. "N-no…." She began backing away. Yoshiki chuckled and followed her slowly, his smirk growing wider.

"Shinozaki, come on. You're not making this easy."

She stumbled back, tripping over the broken space heater. She screamed as she fell backwards and landed with a thud on the ground. She regained her focus to see Yoshiki still calmly striding toward her. In a panic, she started crawling away backwards. "No, no, no, no, no…" She began sobbing as she stumbled over more material further slowing her down. Meanwhile he was drawing closer, and closer, and closer until he stood directly over her and worse, she had backed herself into a wall. "Oh God…." She wept as she saw dark wisps seep out of his body. She was terrified, hoping that her life wouldn't end at her friends and fellow classmate's hands. He let out a chuckle as he descended upon her, she shrieked as he pinned her to the floor. Struggling against him, she cried loudly, begging for her life.

"Get off me…. Please…. Oh God….. Please don't hurt me." Her sobs became louder.

"Now, now there's no need for the tears." He spoke smoothly with a sinister tone, the smirk still evident on his face. "I'm not going to hurt you." She grew quiet as he wiped away her tears. She was hyperventilating though, as he put a finger to his lips and softly shushed her. "Shhhhh, it's okay, nothing bad is going to happen." He then removed his finger from his lips and reached over, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She trembled as he leaned in closer. "Shinozaki." He lowered his voice as his lips brushed against her ear. His hand had simultaneously traveled from her hair to her waist, finding the zipper on her skirt and unzipped it. She let out a surprised gasp at that moment as she heard his voice echo in her ear, making her body shiver. "Let's fuck."

"W-w-wait Kishinuma, think about what you're doing." She stammered.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." He laughed as his eyes narrowed, that smirk unwavering. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"That's rape! How could you do that to me?!"

"It is. Unless you want it. And I'll make sure you do." His hand began traveling up her skirt and as soon as she reached down to try and stop him, he froze. Then with a loud scream, he pulled away from her, releasing her from his grip and clutched his head. She sat up reaching out to him, to her surprise; he reached out and took her hand lightly. She glanced at him and noticed his eyes hand a more sincere look instead of sinister, though he was still holding his head as if in pain.

"Sh-Shinozaki! I'm not sure what's happening but, you need to get out of here, now. I'm sorry." He cried in between gasps of breath. Thank God, he's back.

"But, Kishinuma. What about you? How are you going to fight this alone?"

"Forget about me. Just get out of here! Now!... GAH!... Hurry." He released her hand and she nodded in understanding.

"Right." With that she bolted up and darted toward the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled it open, only to have it slam back in her face. Her eyes glanced at a hand pressed firmly at the now shut door. She froze as she heard wicked laughter behind her followed by an extra weight that pushed her up against the door.

"Now, where do you think you're going? I'm far from being done with you." She didn't make it. The realization sank in as fast as the panic did.

"NO! NO! Kishinuma please! Fight it! Please fight it! Oh God! Oh God! HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!" His hand came up and clamped her mouth shut, her cries for help muffled.

"Now now, those aren't the screams I want to hear from you." He turned her around to face him, still keeping her pinned to the door. She was so close to escape, yet so far. She screamed as loud as she could and struggled as much as she could, but to no avail. Her voice was muffled and he was too strong. Her eyes met his, there was that red glint in his eyes and his face was once again contorted into that twisted smirk. The weight of his body pressed her snuggly against the door. She then thought about what could possibly ensue next. She had never done this before, in fact she never even thought about what her first time would be like with anyone. But, this is it; this is what's going to happen, her first time with a guy, with Yoshiki. Was it going to hurt? She hoped not.

He released his hand from her mouth but it was quickly replaced by his lips pressed tightly against hers. She continued to let out muffled cries until his tongue plunged deep into her mouth; his hand had cupped her cheek, yet was held firm so she couldn't break his kiss. His free hand traveled all over her body, on top and underneath her clothes. Despite her best efforts, she felt herself melt against his touch. She knew this was wrong and in bad taste, but the taste of his kiss was intoxicating, she found it hard to resist and soon found herself kissing him back. Her cries for help turning to soft whimpers and with that assurance his hand traveled down to her leg lifting it up and wrapping her limb around his waist. His hand returned back under her skirt, his fingers invasively poking underneath her panties, pushing her panties out of the way as his fingers rubbed against her, one or two occasionally entering inside her, playing with her. Thin and viscous liquid dripping into his hand as the area became wetter. She whimpered lightly as he broke the kiss, a string of saliva trailed from her lip to his.

"I told you I'd make you want it." He spoke seductively as he licked the fluid from his fingers. She couldn't even speak, her chest was heaving as she drew in ragged breaths. She gasped again as she felt his hand inch under her bra and grope her breast. "Now, tell me you want me to fuck you."

Her eyes widen and every ounce of her mind screamed 'No!' But every ounce of her body screamed 'Yes!'. She tried to shake her head until she felt a burst of cold air against her as her chest was exposed to the open, her shirt and bra lifted up above her breasts. He leaned down and she whimpered loudly grasping at the flyers on the wall in her hand that soon broke free from its tape as his teeth and lips grazed her nipple. The flyers fell to the floor as she bit her lip, stifling any sounds of pleasure that were threatening to escape her mouth as she felt his warm and wet tongue caress her nipple. "Do it." He growled. Her lips parted and a slight moan escaped, since there was really no way out of this, what else could she do. She blushed lightly and trembled as the words shakily left her lips.

"I…. I want…. I want you to fuck me." His smirk grew wider as he grabbed her and spun around, pinning her to the floor.

"Good girl. This has been long overdue." He chuckled as he quickly pulled off her skirt. She gasped as she felt his hands travel up her soft legs, past her hips and onto her stomach, her skin as soft and smooth as porcelain. His hands finally rested on her chest as he grabbed a hold of her breasts, her chest heaved and her body froze as she felt his hands lightly give her breasts a squeeze. Her breath hitched as she felt his warm breath near her panty line and another small whimper escaped her lips as she felt his tongue wrap around the fabric of her pink frilly panties, her lower extremities filled with warmth as his teeth clamped down on the pretty fabric and slowly pulled them down her legs, they were tossed to the side next to her skirt.

He spread her legs wrapping his arms around them, holding them far apart, she watched him slowly move downward. She gasped as she felt soft kisses running up her thigh and a red tint appeared on her face, all judgment escaped her at that moment and she knew she didn't want him to stop what he was doing. Her breathing quickened as she wondered what was going to happen next, until she felt hot breath against her, followed by his soft, warm and moist tongue caressing her. She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue glide up and down her most sensitive areas. Her nails dug into the floor and she arched her back as the feeling swooped over her and sent tremors up and down her spine, each caress of his expert tongue sending her closer and closer to nirvana as she felt herself become increasingly wetter. He lifted her rear off the ground as his tongue slid in and out of her, crying out in ecstasy her hand reached down, intertwining her fingers in his blond hair as sweet release overtook her and her body shook in sheer pleasure.

He lifted himself, propping himself up on his knees as he wiped his mouth and licked his lips. "You taste heavenly." He murmured with that smirk of his. "Those are the kinds of screams I want to hear. And I want to hear more of that. But first.." He lifted her up off the floor then forced her down on her hands and knees as he undid his pants. "I want you to return the favor." He laughed lightly as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her eyes grew wide however, as his pants dropped around his thighs, he was massive. She wasn't sure if she could take all that into her tiny mouth. Still, she nodded and submitted to him as she inched forward, closing her eyes and opening wide, drawing him deep into the back of her throat.

She felt his body tense and heard a shaky moan escape his lips as her mouth created a vacuum on him. Her tongue caressed him tip to base and she grabbed his hips forcing herself to take every inch into her mouth. The warm and wet sensation sent shock waves through his entire body and the feeling of her soft tongue running across his increasingly sensitive head made him lose it. His breathing becoming heavier and his moans becoming louder, he finally grabbed her by her pigtails and thrust forward. A stream of hot fluid quickly filled her mouth, leaking from her lips and dripping to the floor. The fluid tasted watery and a bit salty and she instantly knew what it was. "Swallow." He demanded breathlessly.

Without hesitation she gulped loudly allowing the liquid to travel down her throat. "Good girl." He cooed as she pulled away and then quickly pinned her back down onto the floor facing him, his eyes moving up and down her body, enjoying the view as he pulled her close. Leaning down, he softly kissed her neck as he grabbed her hand and moved it down, coaxing her to grab a hold of him. She obliged as her fingers encircled his shaft which had lost a bit of rigidity from earlier. As her hand moved up and down, stroking him softly, she could feel it coming back and quick.

"Harder." He whispered and she did as he said. "Faster." He gasped and she complied. Suddenly with a loud groan he stopped her and removed her hand pinning her hand down on the floor, his hand clutching hers and his other free hand had her legs pinned up in the air. "I think it's time we got busy."

"W-wait." She gasped. "I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"You feel ready to me." Still propped on his knees he lifted her behind onto his lap and leaned forward drawing her closer and closer. She felt the tip of his shaft rub against her. "Beg me, baby." He groaned. She blushed when she heard him call her 'baby'. "Beg me for it."

She moaned in submission as her body quivered in anticipation, that warm feeling returning to her body, "Ah, okay."

"Okay what?" He cooed.

"Please…."

"Hmm?" His eyebrow arched.

"Please, fuck me."

He chuckled. "Well, okay. If you insist."

The last of the tension between them melted as he slowly plunged himself inside her. She threw her head back and cried out as tears formed in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks, her grip became tighter on his hand. "Ahh! It hurts."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Awww, I know baby. It's going to hurt for a little bit. It's your first time. He then produced her handkerchief and offered it to her. "Bite down on this; I'm only half way in." She did as he requested and winced as he drove himself all the way inside her. Her muffled cries echoed throughout the room as the feeling of her warm flesh encircled tightly around him making her mind go blank and the sheer pleasure of the feeling take over. "Mmmm, nice and tight." He moaned shakily as he felt the bumps and groves of her soft flesh caress his shaft from base to tip.

She released the handkerchief from her mouth. "Kishinuma!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say? What's my name?" He chuckled lightly.

"K-Kishinu-ma." She gasped breathlessly as he slid in and out of her.

"No, that's my family name. I'll ask you again. What's my name?" His movements became rougher.

She moaned knowing exactly what he wanted to hear. "Yoshiki!…. Your name is Yoshiki!"

He grinned, unbuttoning his white collared shirt, exposing his red shirt underneath. "You're damn right that's my name."

He lifted her onto him, so she was straddling his lap and giving himself deeper penetration. He pinned her legs to his lap as he thrusts upward into her. She cried out for more, matching the way his body moved with her own. Both their breaths became more rapid as the speed increased.

"God, you feel great." He moaned softly, the feeling of his massive shaft plunging deep inside her with rapid succession was more than she can bear.

"You too, Yo..Shi…Ki." She gasped softly as her hands traveled under his red undershirt, running up and down his torso, feeling each well-defined muscle in his body as it tensed and relaxed with each thrust. "You truly feel amazing." It was unbelievable how she did not notice how buff, how toned he was until she was this up close and personal to him. His chest, his abs, how they flexed with each increasingly powerful thrust into her body, the strong legs that were causing each propulsion into her, the incredible biceps that were holding her in place. He's a well-oiled machine, a god.

She had worked his red undershirt above his chest feeling his bare skin against hers. She leaned back to take a good look at him, it was her turn to take in the view and she greatly enjoyed it, the sight was amazing. It was like his body had been chiseled and carved out of granite. How did she not notice him before? She pulled him closer her moans growing louder and louder as she continued to rub her hands across his body until they rested on his muscular back, digging her nails in, she held on to him tight.

He chuckled. "You like?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

Another chuckle, "Me too baby." He buried her face against her exposed chest, biting into her breast. She let out another moan her hands traveling up against the back of his head, running her fingers through his blond hair. She smirked and tightened her pelvic muscles as they moved, massaging every inch of him inside her. Moving up and down, grinding against his massive shaft, she moved in perfect motion and rhythm with him. He cried out pulling away from the new formed wound on her chest.

"How does that feel .Ki?" She giggled.

"Heavenly." He whimpered as his mind became foggy. "Keep doing that baby."

"Of course."

"Harder." He demanded and she gladly obliged.

"Faster!" He groaned. She did as he commanded as well. Much to both their liking.

"Oh God…." She whimpered. A sudden vibration in his pants pocket caught his attention. He managed to reach in his pants pocket, now around his knees, and pulled his phone out.

"Heh, he has to hear this." He flipped open the phone and shouted into it. "Hey Satoshi! Guess who I'm doing?"

An audible 'WHAT?!' was heard through the other line as Yoshiki held up the phone to Ayumi. Her cries of sheer pleasure echoed through the speaker.

'Shinozaki, what's happening with you and Yoshiki? Shinozaki… Uh, hey." She barely noticed Satoshi's voice through the phone as she was too absorbed in the blond boy giving her all he had to offer.

"…Class rep?..." Naomi stuttered through the speaker, then a sudden 'click' as Yoshiki hung up the phone and set it aside. He grabbed ahold of her tightly thrusting hard into her again, and again, and again. She cried out, feeling him hit all the right spots inside her.

"Oh…My…. God….Yes. Yes. YES!"

He laughed in a seductive manner, "You are loving this aren't you."

"God yes!"

"You naughty minx." He groaned as the feeling of each thrust became more and more moist and slippery.

Her vision turned white as they reached their climax, she cried out, clutching onto him tightly. He groaned through clenched teeth, his smirk grew wider as she felt his seminal fluid shoot up into her, mixing with her fluid and trickling down Yoshiki's thighs, dripping to the floor. They held each other in coatis as a small pool formed.

"I'm cumming for you baby." He chuckled.

She sighed in pleasure and buried her face in his bleach blond hair, her body trembled against his.

"Damn… I need more of you." He laughed after catching his breath and stood up with her in his arms, still inside her. His pants dropped down to his ankles, which he skillfully kicked off as he collapsed with her on the bed. She giggled as she hit the mattress, followed by a soft moan as he continued with their wild ride, sliding in and out of her. Another pool of their mixed liquid formed beneath her and absorbed into the mattress.

"You're just insatiable." She purred seductively.

"You know it." He groaned feeling her hands glide up and down his body, feeling up every inch of him. Both moaned softly as they picked up the pace for round two.

"I have to draw you nude." She gasped. "You're gorgeous."

He chuckled, "Flattery will get you everywhere baby." She held onto him tightly and arched her back as they were heading for another climax.

'Here we go again.' She thought as her vision once again turned white. He gasped as he once again exploded with a stream of liquid inside her.

"Good girl." He smirked pulling out of her as a mass of dark aura left him.

He was satisfied. As well as she was as she held him close, letting him cuddle up to her, resting his head on her bare chest.

A couple minutes passed by before Yoshiki lifted himself off of her. Their eyes met and his expression was weak, soft and hinting a bit of sorrow.

"Shinozaki…" He suddenly gripped her in a tight embrace, shaking like a leaf. "Thank God. Thank God, I didn't hurt you."

She shook her head vigorously and hugged him back. "You wouldn't do that. That wasn't your intention it seemed." She paused. "You weren't possessed were you? It didn't seem like it."

He shook his head. "No, that was all me. I just felt an intense darkness; this feeling took over me, like it was playing on my emotions, making my true feelings practically burst forth out of me."

"Oh, so that's how you truly feel." She smiled coyly.

"Well, in a way. Yeah. I was hoping to express it in a somewhat different fashion. Not like this."

"It's alright. It wasn't bad at all. Far from it." She blushed. "But, does that really mean that you love me, like you said?"

He pulled her closer and buried his face in the nape of her neck. "More than you know."

"I- I think I'm beginning to understand."

There was a long pause as he released her from his embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why?"

"I feel as though I took a really special moment away from you. I didn't have to be your first. I mean, I wanted to. I've always thought it would be awesome. But, I didn't want to just rip away your virginity."

"It's okay, please don't feel bad. I enjoyed it, you were incredible. It was awesome." She turned even redder.

He made a small smile scratching the back of his head and blushing as well. "Oh really? Y-you were pretty amazing yourself?"

"Th-thank you." There was another pause. "So the fact is, you were my first and it was fun." She said with a smile.

"Well, you were mine too."

"Oh, so the feeling is mutual, I guess?" She gave a slight seductive smirk.

"I guess it is. Um, here; let me get you covered." He reached out and pulled her sports bra back over her chest and her shirt down.

"Um, thank you Yoshiki-kun." He smiled upon hearing her say his first name.

"You're welcome." She then leaned forward with a smile and a pink tint across her cheeks.

"Can…. Can I still draw you?"

His face turned bright red. "Oh, you still want to do that." He muttered sheepishly.

She nodded reaching forward and running her index finger along his chest down to his abdomen. His breath hitched at the feeling of her touch against his bare skin. "If you don't mind." He bit his lip as her fingers traced along the v-curve of his groin. "You're perfect."

He cleared his throat and nodded a little. "Okay, if you want too."

"Great." She grabbed a flier off the wall and pulled a pen out of her pocket. "I just need you to pose for me." He did as she asked, allowing her to adjust him into the position she wanted. She then began sketching vigorously. The room went silent except for the sound of her pen scratching along the paper. After a couple minutes she began humming to herself as she drew, occasionally looking up at her model.

"Ah, it's done." She held the finished picture up to him. "What do you think?"

"I think you have a lot of artistic talent there." His face was flushed red once again. "But, you shouldn't show that to anyone else, at least unless you censor it in some way."

"No need to worry, this is just for me." She folded it up and slipped it into her pocket. Then she leaned over, cuddling up to him and resting her head against his chest. "We should do this again sometime. At least you should let me draw you again once we're out of here."

He smirked, a pink tint still lightly visible on his cheeks. "Would clothing still be optional for your artwork?"

"Well, I wasn't just referring to my artwork." She smiled coyly. "Maybe you're not as much of a jerk as I thought you were. Maybe there's a lot more to you, more that I need to discover."

He returned her smile but his blush ceased to fade from his cheeks. "Yeah."

A couple moments later…

Yoshiki pulled his shirt down back over his body and pulled on his boxer shorts. Ayumi handed him his pants and he, in return gave her back her skirt. She slipped back into her little pink panties and pulled her skirt back on.

"Guess we should get back and see if they found Yuka." Yoshiki said as he zipped his pants.

Ayumi nodded fixing her hair. "Yeah, I hope they did find her and she's okay."

"Me too."

They exited and made their way toward the designated meeting area to find a nervous and awkward looking Naomi and Satoshi, accompanied by Yuka who seemed confused by their behavior.

"Oh thank God. You found Yuka." Yoshiki sighed in relief. Yuka waved to them.

"Hi Yoshiki and Ayumi Onee-Chan."

"Y-Yoshiki." Satoshi stammered. "About that phone call earlier."

"Huh?" Yoshiki scratched his head as Ayumi turned red. She saw Yoshiki join her soon enough as the realization hit him.

"Oh…. I did call you earlier, didn't I?"

"Y-yeah." Satoshi cleared his throat. Naomi stayed quiet and rubbed her arm. "Were you two…. You know.."

"Yeah." Yoshiki rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"O-oh…."

"What do you mean Onii-chan? What were they doing?"

"I'll tell you when you're older Yuka." Satoshi spoke curtly to his little sister.

There was a long and uncomfortable pause. Then after what seemed like an eternity Yoshiki cleared his throat.

"Well, let's get down to business about getting out of here."

Ayumi nodded vigorously. "Y-yeah. That's the most important issue at hand."

"Right." Naomi quickly agreed and Satoshi nodded.

"Of course, let's get down to it."

As soon as they got done laying out there plans for escape they broke back off into their groups in an attempt to find a way to meet up with each other over the gap that separated them. Ayumi was happy to be able to give back Naomi's student I.D. and paper scrap but not before going through an embarrassing chat where Naomi asked if she washed her hands or used hand sanitizer. She reached out and grabbed Yoshiki's hand as she walked with him; he smiled and squeezed her hand in his.

"Maybe someday, I can learn to have the same feelings for you." Ayumi returned his smile.

"Maybe. I'd be really happy for that. That is if you don't now." She giggled.

"I might. So about what happened earlier." She smirked coyly and pulled him close, whispering in his ear. "I wanna do that again."

He chuckled. "You and me both then, that was great." He paused as he gave her a soft smile. "But how about I take you out to dinner first? My treat for when we get out of here."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." She giggled but was caught off guard when she was pulled into a tight embrace and had a pair of warm and wet lips planted against hers. "Yoshiki." She moaned against his lips and almost instantly her tongue danced with his.

"I love hearing you say my name." He gasped as they parted a pink tint across both their cheeks and she giggled in response. "Don't worry, when we do get out of this and when the moments right." He leaned in a whispered in her ear, making her giggle in a coy manner as she felt his warm breath caress her eardrum, the words making her body melt. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out. Again."

((Well, that was the first story. We will move onto different characters in the second. Most of these chapters will be created to pretty much gauge how well I write gore. The smut's just there for, well lemony goodness. So hope you enjoy this weird adventure as it goes.))


End file.
